narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Ichimu Tamuke - Cursed Seal of Yellow Spring
Questions 1. Why is your character obtaining Sage Mode and/or ? : Ichimu Tamuke's history begins from his parent's origins, and why they wished to allow their child to take the experiments of Orochimaru. Ichimu's parents were both rather common Shinobi from the Land of Waterfalls; within their hidden village, Takigakure. However, following the destruction of the Fourth Shinobi World War, they were unexpectedly blessed with a child only a few days after it had finally ended. Yet, the lingering chakra of the Shinju, as well as those of the previous Hokage, Zetsu and reanimated Shinobi. Due to these various influences of chakra, Ichimu's mother was prone to much strain during her pregnancy. When born, their son was extremely weak and fragile, a consequence of the chakra in his body being unhealthily high. While they were able to manage with medical ninjutsu from Konohagakure for quite some time; eventually, they were forced to go to Orochimaru in order to ensure that their son was capable of leading a relatively normal life. Therefore, in simple terms, Ichimu gains the Cursed Seal in order to remove the physical and spiritual weakness within him, something which is successful. 2. How will your character learn Sage Mode? Which animal will they learn it from? : ' 3. Initially, will your character have access to an Imperfect Sage Mode or a Perfect Sage Mode? If Imperfect, will it progress to a Perfect Sage Mode? : ' 4. How will your character obtain the Cursed Seal? What type of seal is it? And what kind of power grants it? : Like most of the Cursed Seals, Ichimu's will be granted through Orochimaru. Because of his advancements in Senjutsu knowledge following the Fourth Shinobi World War, the procedure's risks were mitigated readily, and the benefits that came about from the Cursed Seals were much higher as well. Ichimu gained the seal at the age of six, and since then, has used it as a life-support mechanism. The Cursed Seal's name is Cursed Seal of Yellow Spring (黄泉の呪印 Yomi no Juin). Unlike other Cursed Seals, the boost of power provided by this Cursed Seal is less evident. Instead, it provides the user with a constant supply of Natural Energy in order to assist in mediating their life functions, especially if they have a large supply of chakra. The only power it grants is the capability for the user to enhance their locomotive and overall living processes to the standard of a normal human being. Otherwise, it also demonstrates the ability to absorb even greater levels of Natural Energy if its Level 1 and 2 stages are activated respectfully. However, upon doing so, Ichimu's mental state is extremely fragile. Therefore, he rarely resorts to anything beyond Level 1 when in combat. In Level 1, he demonstrates enhanced sensory perception and physical capabilities, to the point where he can keep up with Taijutsu specialists without any real hindrances. In Level 2, the Cursed Seal provides him with the ability to channel his chakra into a highly corrosive acid which can be used in a plethora of manners. Because it is also made out of Natural Energy, individuals with an ordinary level of chakra can proceed to become insane. 5. What are the drawbacks of the Cursed Seal? : One of the most evident drawbacks of the Cursed Seal is the rather frequent bouts of insanity. Because natural energy is used to mitigate the excess level of chakra Ichimu possesses, there are times when his body is flooded with senjutsu, therefore causing significant risk to his mental stability. Also, the Cursed Seal also absorbs his stamina in exchange for mediating his body's chakra levels. Because this is passive, when utilized after a battle, this can cause him to quicky deplete in chakra levels, making it extremely difficult to heal - unless external methods are used. 5. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for Sage Mode and/or Cursed Seal? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : As mentioned before, Ichimu's Cursed Seal is used primarily as a life-support system. Due to this, he will rarely utilize it in combat. However, when he does so, the transformations are instantaneous and usually to dispatch an enemy that he cannot afford to waste precious stamina on. Otherwise, if fighting a serious battle, Ichimu's utilization of the Cursed Seal will be an "on-and-off" approach. He will conserve stamina when possible, and lash out with full power at another time. Also, his Level 2's corrosive acid will play a key tactical advantage in his fighting style, particularly due to the bulkiness of the Level 2 form. ~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 12:09, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Sage Mode Appliations